Elevator
by aprilfreak101
Summary: One elevator. One hot summer. Two people. HOT!


Elevator

**WARNING: THERE IS LEMON IN THIS FANFIC SO I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE OR IF YOU ARE DISGUSTED BY IT. Even if you aren't old enough I know it won't stop you but you have been warned.**

**I don't own Naruto**

Sasuke would irritate Sakura constantly. He always teased her about her big forehead and she would just ignore it, he would also tease her about never learning how to drive. She never thinks she needed to learn how to drive living in a small city with a lot of people. There was always someone to drive her, like Ino, but she loved walking everywhere she went, but right now its winter and it is cold in japan. Most places she went, including work, were within a few mile of where she lived, so it didn't really occur to her to learn how to drive.

Sasuke would also tease Sakura about her relationship with his older brother. Sakura was 24 and Itachi was 30, Sasuke was only five years younger than Itachi which would make him 25, one year older than Sakura.

--

On a hot summer day, not too long after Itachi and Sakura broken up, she found a few things that belonged to him in her apartment and decided to return them to him. Gathering up his stuff in a small box, she put her keys and cell phone into her pocket of her short shorts and then headed to the elevators and his apartment was on the tenth floor. As she approached the elevator, she saw her neighbor getting off and asked him to hold the door for her. He smiled as Sakura walked pass him and she hadn't noticed the other occupant in the elevator as the doors closed behind her. Turning to see Sasuke, she started pressing the button for the door to open again.

"It just started moving…" Sasuke said. "… It's not going to open…" She shot him a glare and walked to the opposite corner of the elevator car. She knew he was visiting his brother so she didn't need to push the button for the tenth floor. Standing completely still and staring straight ahead, she felt his eyes on her.

"What?" She snapped, not turning her head to look at him.

"You look really good today." He said quietly.

"Oh shut up, Sasuke. I know you can't stand me anymore than I can't stand…" She stopped when she felt the elevator jerk to a stop.

"What the hell?" He said, reaching for the emergency phone. Both 7 and 8 on the numbers above the door was lit, indicating that they were between floors. The lights flickered in the elevator then everything went dark.

"Perfect…" She threw her arms up in the air. "Just perfect…" She said feeling for the wall and leaning against it. A small emergency light appeared over head, casting a glow in the elevator.

"The phone is not working," Sasuke said, hanging it back on the hook and closing the access panel. "Must be a power outage."

"No shit Sherlock!" She snapped, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor in the dark corner. "Of all the people to be trapped with in here, I've got the cold hearted wonder boy! Lucky me…" She said sarcastically.

"Shut up…" He barked. "….you think I wanna be stuck in here with you?"

Sakura heard her cell phone ringing in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that Itachi was calling her. She flipped it opened and brought it to her ear.

"What?" She said.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Stuck in the elevator with wonder boy…" She said, giving another angry look at Sasuke. "What the hell is going on?"

"Black out…" Was all he said.

"And?" She replied.

"And what? There's a blackout, Sakura. Not much else to explain…" He said. "What floor are you on?"

"Between 7 and 8…." She said. Before Itachi could say anything else, Sakura heard two small beeps on her phone and the line went silent. She pulled the device away from her ear and saw the words 'call lost' across the screen.

She dialed his number again with no luck. She knew her cell didn't work so well in elevators, but she kept trying. Once she realized she couldn't get a call, she tried sending him a text message.

_Call 911, _was all the message said. She clicked send on her phone and waited.

"Well this is fun!" She said sarcastically. Her phone beeped, telling her that she had a reply. _Called 911. It may be a while._

She remembered that there was a mini radio in her box that she was returning to him. She put it on the ground and turned it on. Rolling the dial, she tried to find the news station hoping to hear anything about the blackout.

"So I guess we're stuck in here together, we might as well get along, Sasuke…" She said.

"What fun would that be, Sakura?" He asked, grinning to himself.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked.

"I don't…" He said, breaking eye contact with her.

"Then why are you always so mean to me?"

"Honestly? I don't know…" Sasuke said. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I just hate that you always pick on me, Sasuke…" She said. "I don't know what I did to deserve the way you always treat me…"

Unknowing to Sakura, Sasuke had strong feelings for her and he hated his brother for the way he treated her. His constant tormenting of here was to vent some of his anger towards his brother. All he really wanted to do was to get her away from his brother and make her forget him. He knew she would never go for a guy his type though. She loved the GQ type of guy that his brother was and he wasn't.

Sakura always felt a very strange connection towards Sasuke which really confused her. He was so not her type. She could never look him directly in the eyes, instead looking at his nose or another part on his face. She knew if she looked him in the eye, she wouldn't be able to stop what might happen.

Whenever she looked at Sasuke and caught him looking at her, even when she was still engaged to Itachi, it would always make her heart flutter. Why did her have such an effect on her? He wasn't the kind of guy she would date but she was so attracted to him, she thought he hated her.

The news reporter finally said something.

…_as we hear about more of Japan and power grids going offline. Reports say that the grid in Sapporo is the initial cause of the blackout that effects part of Kyoko as well as Okinawa, Hiroshima and several other cities of Japan. Reports estimate that approximately 50 million customers are in the dark and it's unknown when the power will be restored…_

Sakura turned the volume. She and Sasuke looked at each other in shock. She opened her phone and sent another text message to Itachi. _How long?_

She sat there and stared at her phone waiting for his reply until finally her phone lit up with a text message from Itachi.

_Couple hours_

"A couple hours?" She said out loud. "Perfect!"

"Not much we can do than just sit here and wait, Sakura…" Sasuke said.

Sakura got up and walked back and forth. It is summer and it is as hot as hell. Just to make it worse she's stuck in the elevator with the person she thought that hated her and where all the heat in the elevator is also trapped making it burning hot like the Sahara desert. She was sweating so she fanned herself until she felt eyes on her.

"Stop staring at me, Sasuke…." She said stopping her pacing but not looking at him.

When he didn't answer, she turned to see that he had gotten up from his spot on the floor and he was leaning against doors of the elevator. "What?" She asked again.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He asked her in a quiet voice causing her to strain to hear him.

"What?" She repeated.

"You've got me all tied in knots, Sakura." He said, a bit louder as a drop of sweat slid down his cheeks.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked, still not looking him directly in the eye.

"Look me in the eyes…" He said as he took a few steps toward her. Now they were inches apart.

She looked directly in his eyes as he requested. "I – We – …" She stammered before she grabbed the front of the shirt he wore and pulled him to her.

The kiss started off slow and soft, both of them showing restraint even with the sparks and heat exchanged as soon as their lips touched. She felt his arms go around her waist and his tongue running along her lips, searching for access. Parting her lips, she plunged her tongue into his mouth, feeling more than hearing his moan as the kiss between them deepened.

He could feel the heat of her kiss roll through his body, causing the muscles in his groin to tighten. He wanted her for as long as he remembered but he always kept a distance between them.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and he felt her fingers in his dark hair as she pulled him closer than they already were. He started pulling her shirt when she pulled away from him. Looking into his eyes, she could see the desire reflected back from her own. "What the hell just happened?" She asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know but I sure as hell want to find out…" He said pulling her shirt up and over her head and then pulling her to him and kissing her lips again.

"Sasuke…." She whispered. She engaged in a heated kiss again. She could feel his erection through his pants and couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her lips, which was covered by his mouth again. "Sasuke…" She repeated.

Her hands ran down his shoulders, under his shirt and back up his shoulders. He pulled away when she lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. It wasn't long when he felt her hands at his jeans. She unbuttoned them and it landed on the floor leaving him in his black boxers.

She felt him unbuttoning her shorts and she thought he ripped them when she felt hard tug and before she knew it her shorts were on the floor leaving her in just her underwear. "Sasuke……" She breathed. "…you didn't rip my shorts did you?" She asked as he nipped at her skin on her neck. She moved her head to give him more access to her skin.

"No…." He whispered against her neck. "…. I was getting impatient…"

She felt his hands go around her back and slowly unclasped her bra, letting it fall loose around her shoulders. He pulled off the material and threw it where her shirt was. He grasped her breasts in his hands and pushed her to the wall of the elevator. She moaned as his lips captured her in a deep kissed.

He lowered her to the floor and removed his boxers and before they knew it they were bothe naked with Sasuke on top of Sakura. Sakura just noticed that tattoo of a dragon on his shoulder. He was happy when she pulled him down to kiss her. She wrapped her long and slender legs around his waist and moaned.

He didn't give her a warning when he pushed into her. "Oh my god…" She breathed and buried her face into his neck until the elevator started moving up but they didn't bother to care if it was moving or not. They were too caught up in the heated moment.

The door to the tenth floor opened with Itachi staring into the elevator. "Are you guys all ri…" He stopped when he saw the two naked bodies connected with Sakura's legs wrapped around his waist and Sasuke's right arm around her pulling her up.

"Oh my god fore head…." Ino said. "…. I thought you guys killed each oth…" Ino stopped and looked at the situation. Sakura looked at them in complete shock. Sasuke felt her body go limp and turned his head to see what she was looking at and his eyes widen as he looked at all their friend. All their eyes were wide.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other until they realized what situation they were in. "Crap…" Sasuke said as they pulled away and covered theirs parts.

"Oh my god…." Ino repeated.

"…you two were having sex in the elevator?" Kiba asked.

"Hey we were hot and we wanted each other….we can't just sit there…." Sakura smacked him across the head in embarrassment as the started putting their clothes back on.

"You do realize that broken or not the elevator is open to the public…" Shikamaru and Naruto pointed out.

"Shut up…" they both said as they grabbed their things and walked out of the elevator.

"Remind me to never use that elevator again…" Ino said.

"Here's your stuff, Itachi…" Sakura said handing him the box and he was quite disgusted that they were having sex right next to this box.

"Thanks?" He said as she waited for the next elevator that goes down.

"Sakura are you free tonight at 8?" Sasuke asked her and she nodded. "Great, I'll pick you up…" He said leaning down to kiss her. He was going to deepen it until they just realize that theirs friend were staring at them and then pulled back and blushed.

Sasuke and Itachi walked down the hall in silence. Itachi opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke glared at him and then he closed his mouth. He opened his mouth again. "Don't want to talk about it…" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "…ever…" Imagine this all started with the elevator. Sasuke smiled deep down inside knowing that they would see each other again.

--

Holy crap that was my first real lemon and I was getting nervous.

--aprilfrreak101


End file.
